Deus Ex Machina
by Fenix Wing
Summary: Todos hacen su vida cotidiana pero pronto se embarcaran por diferentes aventuras en las que habra reencuentros y nuevas apariciones que les llevaran a un único objetivo evitar la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos . Capitulo VI subido.
1. Capitulo I: El comienzo

**Advertencia**: este fic puede contener detalles sobre Sonic Adventure 2 y Sonic Heroes por lo que se aconseja jugar a estos juegos antes de empezar a leerlo, así como mi fic "Puesta de Sol" para entenderlo mejor ya que ese fic es una semi-continuación de esté. 

**Deus Ex Machina **

****(Expresión latina referida a un dios a través de una máquina)

Espacio Aéreo Internacional, Air Force One, avión presidencial, 11:40 AM.

Ya hace unos días que el Presidente estaba recibiendo malas noticias cada vez que cogía el teléfono, no importaba colgarlo, siempre surgía un desastre cada vez más grave que el anterior, no podía entender como podían pasar tantos hechos desagradables en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Cuándo ha sido?; pero... ¡Cómo!; ¿Y no tienen pistas?; ¡Pues encuéntrelas!. - El Presidente colgó el teléfono de golpe harto ya de las mismas respuestas, en la sala habían alguien más con él, una joven chica murciélago.

-Tranquilícese señor Presidente, no es cuestión de perder la calma ahora.  
-Ya lo sé Rouge, pero no puedo creer la cantidad de robos que ha habido en nuestras empresas estos días, es inaudito que haya tal nivel de delincuencia.- Dijo el Presidente rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿Y que es lo que se han llevado?.- Pregunto Rouge.  
-En concreto muchas cosas, ordenadores de última tecnología, maquinaria pesada, dispositivos avanzados, nada de ello podía ser tan peligroso como si robaran una bomba pero ¡ya estoy harto de que no encuentre al culpable!. -Dio un golpetazo con su puño a la mesa.  
-¿No hay nada sobre el supuesto ladrón?; ¿Ningún indicio?. - Volvió a preguntar Rouge extrañada.  
-Nada de nada, nadie sabe lo que han robado hasta que no lo ven con sus propios ojos al día siguiente, es como un fantasma¡un asqueroso fantasma que nos esta costando miles de dólares!.- De nuevo golpeó la mesa.- Así que espero tú le encuentres de una vez.  
-¿Yo?; bueno sin pistas será difícil hacerlo, y cuando digo difícil quiero decir caro.- Exclamó Rouge volteando la mano.  
-Ya me conozco cuales son tus precios Rouge, así que no te preocupes de eso ¡y ponte a trabajar ya!.-Gritó el Presidente dando el tercer golpe sobre la mesa.  
-¡Si señor!.-Dijo Rouge riéndose mientras se despedía con un saludo militar y saliendo por la puerta del despacho dejando a solas al Presidente.  
-Por favor que lo encuentre de una vez.- Se dijo el Presidente así mismo llevándose las manos a la cabeza tranquilizándose un poco hasta que de nuevo sonó el timbre del teléfono al que miró con mala cara.

Angel Island, Santuario de la Master Emerald 12:10 PM

Desde hace mucho, los días pasaban tranquilos para Knuckles, muchos cazadores de tesoros sabían donde encontrar la Master Emerald, pero la fuerza y furia de su guardián ya eran muy conocidas por muchos y nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a él.

Ahora se encontraba descansando al lado de la esmeralda, tumbado con los brazos abiertos en suelo del santuario mirando al cielo.

-Me preguntó cuando se acabara esto.- Suspiró-. Sé que estoy destinado a estar aquí para siempre pero en ocasiones me gustaría tener algo de libertad, es por ello que envidió a Sonic, yendo donde quiere sin preocuparse de lo que deja atrás.. ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo...- Dijo Knuckles cerrando los ojos intentando imaginar otro estilo de vida; pero algo le hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

-Vaya vaya así que esta es la Master Emerald, más grande de lo que pensaba heh.

Knuckles se levantó y vio un extraño delante de él, salvó una cola puntiaguda morada, ninguna parte del cuerpo se le veía ya que vestía una gran gabardina ocre y un sombrero de vaquero que le tapaba la cara.  
-¿Quién eres tú?; ¿otro cazatesoros?.- Pregunto Knuckles alzando el puño y dando un paso hacia delante.  
-Se podría decir así, me han pagado para ello.- Dijo el extraño bajándose la visera de su sombrero.  
-Pues lo siento has venido para perder el tiempo, deberías haberte informado de que esta esmeralda tiene un guardián y que por supuesto no voy a dejar que te la lleves.- El equidna mostró sus puños en señal de combatir.  
-Sé de sobra quién eres Knuckles y se también que eres duro pero lamento decirte que hoy es el día en que perderás tu esmeralda.- Afirmo el extraño mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo.  
-¡Hah!; mientes más que hablas; ¡vamos en guardia!.- Knuckles fue directo a darle un golpe pero justo en ese momento el desconocido saco y tiro una bola contra el suelo que expulso un gas de color verde alrededor de él impidiéndole ver.  
-¡No seas cobarde y da la cara!; cog cog.- Tosió Knuckles tapándose la boca.  
-¿Cobarde?; por favor; ¡ahora podría acabar contigo equidna!; pero por suerte para ti no me han ordenado eso.  
-¿Te burlas de mi?; cog; !No te escondas y pelea!.- Le gritó Knuckles intentando buscarle entre el gas.  
-Lo siento ahora mi agenda esta muy apretada, ya nos veremos otro día heh.- Knuckles oyó por última vez la voz del extraño mientras el humo se disipaba poco a poco, pronto vio que la Master Emerald ya no estaba puesta en su lugar.  
-¡No!; la Master Emerald robada... oh dios... parece que allá vamos de nuevo...

Calles de la capital, Distrito Comercial, 7:40 PM

Rouge volvía a casa después de hacer unas compras por diversas joyerías. Aunque el Presidente le había mandado una misión a ella no le importaba empezar al día siguiente, era su manera de mostrar que aunque estuviese al servicio de un hombre no se dejaba manejar tan fácilmente, después de todo su carácter feminista se lo impedía y además Rouge no podía estar un día sin una joya nueva en su colección.

-¡Oh!; ¡esta desde luego es la mejor!.- Exclamó mientras sacaba una pulsera llena de diamantes poniéndosela en la muñeca, iba andando con el brazo extendido admirando su nueva pieza

-¡Vaya, aseguro que eso vale unos cuantos dólares ¿eh señorita!.- Rouge oyó una voz detrás de ella, vio como se acercaba un tipo de apariencia sospechosa que tenía un cigarro en la boca.  
-Oye si pretendes robarme, creo que te has equivocado de persona.- Suspiro la chica murciélago.  
-¿Equivocarme?; no, creo que será muy fácil quitarte esas bonitas joyas.- Se acercó a ella el ladrón sacando un pequeño cuchillo, lo que hizo que Rouge dejara las bolsas caer para pelear.  
-Muy bien tú lo has querido te voy a...- Antes de que Rouge terminara su frase, algo se clavó en la pared enfrente de la cara del ladrón, era un shuriken, una estrella ninja.  
-¡Pero qué diablos!.- El ladrón fue a quitar el shuriken pero entonces algo empezó a golpearlo, primero fue la el brazo con lo que cayo el cuchillo, después se vieron más golpes en más partes del cuerpo, su cara los reflejaba con moratones, el ladrón no podía defenderse y finalmente cayó noqueado al suelo.  
Rouge se quedó sorprendida viendo como había dejado a su agresor.

-¿Estas bien?.- Rouge oyó una voz grave detrás suya, girándose vio a un camaleón de color púrpura y un cuerno amarillo en su nariz.  
-¡Espio!; vaya no imagine que fueras tú, podía haberme encargado yo de él, pero en fin supongo que debo darte las gracias.  
-De nada.- Respondió Espio cogiendo su shuriken de la pared.  
-¿Y que haces por aquí¿resolviendo algún caso con Vector y Charmy?. Rouge preguntó acercándose a él.  
-No, ya no trabajo con ellos.- Contesto Espio con tono serio.  
-¿Sucedió algo?  
-No, simplemente no creo que fuera mi lugar. -Ya ya entiendo y bueno.. ¿que haces ahora.  
-Buscar trabajo y si me disculpas lo seguiré haciendo.- Dijo el camaleón dejándola atrás.  
-¡Eh espera!.- Salto Rouge poniéndose delante de él.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-Dijiste que buscabas empleo ¿verdad, bien, quizá yo pueda ofrecerte uno.  
-Habla.- Respondió Espio cruzando los brazos.  
-Verás no sé si te lo han contado, pero yo soy un agente secreta del gobierno.- Dijo Rouge dándose unos aires de importantes.  
-Ya me pude enterar soy detective ¿recuerdas, pero continúa.  
-Bien, esta mañana recibí una orden del Presidente de encontrar a un ladrón que esta robando en las fábricas tecnológicas del gobierno y si eres tan buen detective creo que al menos tendrías el honor de ser mi ayudante.- Le explico Rouge intentando decirle entre líneas que aunque trabajara con ella, sería ella la que tomaría el mando.

Espio se lo pensó poniendo una mano sobre su boca, hasta que dio una respuesta.  
-Hum, creo que aceptó.- Le respondió.  
-Vaya al final creía que ibas a echar para atrás, ok; ¿te alojas en algún sitio?. -Le preguntó Rouge cogiendo las bolsas.  
-Por ahora no pero ya encontrare...- Antes de que Espio terminara de hablar, Rouge le echó las bolsas sobre la manos.  
-Bien entonces hoy te quedaras en mi casa.  
-¿Tú casa?.- Preguntó Espio con los ojos abiertos exaltado.  
-Si, no esta muy lejos de aquí, así que vamos rápido quiero descansar para mañana.- Le dijo Rouge haciéndole señas con la mano para que se diera prisa.  
-Ok...- Suspiró Espio siguiéndola y con las bolsas de joyería entre las manos.

Localización Desconocida, Eggbase secreta, 11:40 PM

Todo estaba destruido, casi todas sus invenciones eran inútiles cacharros ahora, después de que en la última batalla toda su flota aérea fuese destruida, el Dr. Eggman estaba ahora escondido en una de sus bases sin saber como iba a lograr de nuevo recobrar todo su ejército de robots que ahora estaban junto a él totalmente hechos piezas de desguace.  
-¡Miralos!; ¡todos son chatarra ahora!.- Desprecio Eggman a sus robots dándole una patada a uno, lo que le recordó que los fabrico muy duros.  
-Ohh dios...-Quejándose.- ¡Ya estoy harto, hago robots, robots y más robots y siempre terminan igual, realmente me preguntó si de verdad tengo talento para esto.- Dijo lamentándose hasta que sorprendió cuando se apagaron las luces.

-Claro que la tiene Doctor.- Eggman oyó una voz que resonaba en el cuarto donde estaba pero no lograba saber de donde venía.  
-¡Qué!; ¿Quién esta ahí?. Preguntó el doctor asustado.  
-No se molesté ahora en averiguarlo, ya lo verá.- Respondió la voz.  
-¿Cómo que ya lo veré?; ¡sal de ahí ahora mismo o si no...- Algo golpeó al Dr. Eggman en la cabeza mientras hablaba haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.  
-Dulces sueños Doctor.

Unos ojos rojos se vislumbraban en la oscuridad.


	2. Capitulo II: Reencuentros

**Lugar Desconocido, 3:40 AM**

-Auchh, menudo golpe, ya podían tener un poco más de consideración- El Dr. Eggman despertaba poco a poco tocándose la cabeza por detrás notándose un pequeño chichón, miro a su alrededor y advirtió que estaba encerrado en una especie de celda con paredes metálicas y una puerta con una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes a la que se dirigió.

-¡Sacadme de aquí sea quien sea!; ¡no tenéis ningún derecho a tener una mente tan brillante como la mía encerrada en un sitio como este!.- Gritó agarrándose a los pequeños barrotes de la puerta.

No hubo contestación de nadie y lo único que veía a través de la ventanilla era un pasillo oscuro donde había una pequeña luz que iluminaba unos pocos metros delante de él, se aparto de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en un pared.

-Oh dios, otra vez encerrado... no era suficiente con una vez no, lo han vuelto a hacer y lo peor es que ahora no puedo comunicarme con el exterior, solo faltaría que mi secuestrador fuese el propio Sonic, aunque eso solo sería en el peor de los casos.

El Dr. Eggman se quedó sentando poniendo una mano sobre la otra y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas, pensó en como cada vez que intentaba conquistar el mundo todo se le iba de las manos, Chaos le desobedeció y le costo dos Eggcarriers que por culpa del monstruo fueron destruidos, luego vino Shadow, al principio le gustó su alianza con él y Rouge, pero otra vez los deseos de su abuelo se interpusieron en ello, Ark casi colisiona por la Tierra y si no llega a ser por Sonic y Shadow ya no habría planeta que conquistar, pero lo peor de todo fue Metal Sonic, su propia creación se reveló contra el encerrándole en una de sus naves y lo peor es que aunque fue vencido por el erizo y sus amigos no fue vencido, vio como antes de ser perseguido por los detectives Chaotix, Omega, su mejor robot de la serie E-100, lo sostenía en brazos.  
Por mucho que se esfuerce Metal Sonic siempre estará programado para vencer a Sonic y lo hará por cualquier medio, realmente tenía miedo de lo que su mejor máquina podía hacer y no deseaba encontrarse con ella de nuevo, pero lamentablemente hoy no es día de suerte del doctor.

Oyó como la puerta de su celda se abría y vio una figura que le resultaba familiar, pequeña estatura, color azulado, ojos rojos y una cabeza que termina en 3 púas con un cuerpo completamente de metal, si era él.

-¡Tú!.- Gritó Eggman sorprendido por volver a ver a su creación que le estaba mirando con esa inexpresiva cara de metal.- ¿Es que nunca vas a dejarme tranquilo?

-Tranquilícese doctor, esta vez necesita su ayuda y espero absoluta cooperación de usted.- Dijo Metal Sonic con su siniestra voz metalizada.  
-¿Mi ayuda?. Pregunto sorprendido el Dr. Eggman levantándose y señalándose así mismo.

**Calles de la Capital 9:40 AM**

-Uff, vaya como pesa esto...- dijo el joven zorro Miles "Tails" Prower arrastrando una gran bolsa llena de cachivaches, desde que no tenía aventuras, Tails podía dedicarse por completo a su mayor afición: la ciencia, siempre creando inventos que le ayudasen a él o a sus amigos, pasaba horas y horas trabajando y desde hace unas semanas no veía nadie.

-Va a ser un largo camino desde aquí hasta el taller, pero por suerte aparque el Tornado por aquí cerca.-¡Hey Tails!; ¡Tails!- Se oyó una femenina voz por atrás.  
-¿Eh?; oh Amy.- dijo el joven zorro girándose, mientras la joven eriza se dirigia hacia a él.  
-¡Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte!; desde luego estas echo todo un recluso.  
He estado ocupado, me alegro de verte Amy pero ahora me tengo que ir.- Dijo Tails.  
-¡Eh espera!; no tengas tanta prisa!. Le cogió Amy del brazo. -¿A dónde vas con todo eso?- pregunto señalando la bolsa.  
-A mi taller, necesitaba piezas para seguir trabajando.  
-¿Estás construyendo algo nuevo?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.  
-Sí, es un proyecto que llevo trabajando en el varios años, espero poder terminarlo pronto.  
-Vaya si llevas tanto tiempo trabajando en él debe ser interesante ¿me lo mostraras cuando termines?.- Le pregunto juntando las manos. -Por supuesto, y espero que Sonic tambien pueda verlo.  
-¿Sonic?; bah...- Amy cruzó sus brazos y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado.  
-¿Sucede algo con él?-La miró preocupado Tails.  
-No es sólo que Sonic ya no me interesa.. -Dijo echando su mírada al otro lado.  
-¿No?; ¿en serio?.- Pregunto el zorro sorprendido -No, estoy cansada de perseguirle día a día y que el siempre huya, a partir de ahora esta eriza no ira más tras el!.- contestó ella levantando y cerrando uno de sus puños.  
-Bueno al menos ahora Sonic tendrá aún más libertad de la que tiene.- dijo en voz baja el zorro.  
-¿Eh?; ¿qué es lo que has dicho?- Advirtió Amy el comentario mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tails.  
-No no es nada tranquila jeje...- Contestó Tails negando con las dos manos mientras Amy la seguía mirando aunque esta vez de otra forma más algo observadora.  
-Hey Tails, creo te ves bastante bien.- Exclamó Amy.  
-¡Qué!; ¿qué quieres de decir con eso?;.- Tails tragó saliva ante la respuesta de la eriza rosa-  
-Nada es solo un cumplido.  
-Ufff.- Tails suspiró limpiándose una gota de sudor de la frente.  
-Pero quizá tú podría ser mi novio. -Dijo Amy pensativa y pasándose la mano sobre la barbilla viendo como Tails se ponía nervioso por aquel comentario.  
-Emm, Uyy Amy, se me ha hecho muy tarde¡Ya nos veremos otro día!.- Tails se echó la bolsa al hombro y como si ya no pesara nada, salió corriendo con ella alejándose de Amy mientras emitía una polvareda.  
-Ha cogido las mismas costumbres de Sonic.-Amy suspiró.

**-Región Boscosa, Lago Interior, 10:10 AM.**

Knuckles llevaba horas intentando encontrar la Master Emerald, aunque otras veces podía sentirla, esta vez parecía que no funcionaba ese sexto sentido que tiene para saber donde se encuentra.

-No puede creer que la Master Emerald haya desaparecido, es completamente imposible que no sienta ningún rastro de ella, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.- Decía Knuckles hablando consigo mismo intentando encontrar una explicación, mientras se abría pasó por un bosque muy denso, iba retirando los arbustos con sus manos, hasta que llego a un pequeño lago, en donde se sorprendió al ver a alguien que le sonaba

-¡Eh! ese es...- Knuckles se fijó en un orondo gato de color morado sentando a la orilla contraria del lago pescando y con una rana que le acompañaba, el equidna bordeó el lago llegando hasta él, aunque parece que el felino no advirtió su presencia.

-¡Hey!; ¿tú eres Big no, no nos conocemos mucho pero debo preguntarte algo.-Sshhhh, espantaras a los peces.- Dijo Big en tono bajito y haciendo señal de que hiciera poco ruido poniendo un dedo sobra la boca.  
Upps, lo siento.- Knuckles bajo el tono de voz.- Oye esto es importante me gustaría saber si has visto por aquí a un tipo vestido con gabardina y sombrero de vaquero que llevaba una gran esmeralda de color verde. ¿Me entiendes?.- Le explico Knuckles despacio ya que de las pocas veces que había visto a Big, esté le habia parecido algo lento.  
-No, yo no he visto a nadie así¿y tu Froggy?.- Big le preguntó a su anfibio favorito y esta contesto negando con la cabeza.  
-Entonces seguiré buscando...- Dijo el equidna girándose para irse.  
-Al tipo no le he visto pero la esmeralda verde si.- Le comento Big haciendo que Knuckles volviera á el.  
-¡Qué!; ¿de verdad y donde esta?.- Le pregunto nervioso y con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido.  
-Aquí.- Big rebuscó un poco en una pequeña bolsa que tenía detrás de él y sacó una pequeña esmeralda de color verde.  
-Ohh.. solo es una Chaos Emerald.- Contesto decepcionado.  
-¿La quieres?. -Le preguntó Big ofreciéndosela.  
-¿Me das tu Chaos Emerald?. Pregunto Knuckles extrañado de que le diese una cosa tan valiosa.  
-Si, a mi y a Froggy no nos hace falta.  
-Bueno, quizá me sea útil.- Dijo Knuckles cogiéndola y examinándola.-Gracias.- Le agradeció mientras Big volvía a coger su caña.  
-De nada, Froggy y yo siempre estamos encantados de ayudar.

Knuckles se despidió de ellos con un gesto y se adentró en el bosque dejando a la pareja de amigos pescar en tranquilidad.

**-Apartamento 202, 4ª Planta, Casa de Rouge, 10:30 AM**

Aunque la propuesta no le había gustado del todo, ahora no había vuelta atrás para Espio, no conocía mucho a Rouge pero confiaba en ella a pesar de su sospechosa actitud a veces, Espio había dormido en el sofá y ahora se encontraba fuera del piso, en la escalera, realizando unos ejercicios diarios que realizaba desde que se había formado como "ninja".

Oyó como la puerta del piso de Rouge se abría viendo como esta ya salía vestida y preparada.  
-Ah estas aquí, ya pensé que habías abandonado el puesto.- Dijo Rouge mientras veía como Espio estaba subido en la barandilla manteniendo el equilibrio con un solo pie.  
-No, solo necesitaba más espacio.- Contestó el camaleón bajando.  
-¿Estas diciendo que mi casa es pequeña?.- Rouge preguntó con mala cara.  
-Claro que no, es solo que.  
-Ah da igual.- Dijo Rouge cortándole lo que le iba a decir.- Bajemos a la calle te contare lo que vamos a hacer.

Los dos salieron del edificio hacia fuera, era por la mañana y había mucho bullicio en la ciudad.-¿Y bien?; ¿en que consiste tu plan?.- Pregunto Espio ya impaciente.  
-Verás por ahora hay una fábrica en la que no han robado, esperaremos en la noche ocultos en ella y cuando el ladrón venga solo será cuestión de atraparlo y ¡tachán!. ¡misión cumplida.  
-¿Y crees que eso funcionara?.- Dijo Espio dudando.  
-Si no funciona para algo te he traído, Sr. detective. Le contestó Rouge con sarcasmo.  
Espio lo encajó con humor y sonrió, ambos siguieron andando hasta detenerse en una esquina.  
-¿Por qué nos paramos aquí?.- Espio preguntó mirándola.  
-Ahora lo verás. 3. 2, 1,.- Rouge contó hacia atrás y Espio con su agudizado oído oyo como se acercaba un vehículo, era una limusina negrá con los cristáles tintados, fue hasta ellos parándose enfrente de la acera; la ventanilla del conductor se abrió.  
-Buenos días agente Rouge.- Le saludo el chofer mientras Rouge abría la puerta trasera y se metía dentro.- Buenos días Mike.- Le respondío.  
-¿Y esto?; ¿tu taxi particular o algo así?.- Pregunto Espio junto a la puerta.  
-Bueno trabajar para el gobierno tiene sus ventajas y ahora sube tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Espio subió al coche y Rouge indicó al chofer donde debían ir, este puso en marcha el coche de inmediato y salieron de allí rumbo a la fábrica saliendo de la ciudad con rumbo a las afueras, esta noche será la primera vez que la espía del gobierno y el detective ninja trabajen juntos.


	3. Capitulo III: Reuniones

**Fábrica Tecnológica del Gobierno 11:15 PM**

Ya era de noche en las afueras, el personal que había en la fábrica ya se había retirado y Rouge había ordenado a los guardias de seguridad que se marcharan, pues ella y Espio serian los encargados de atrapar al ladrón, la fábrica donde estaban construía diversos tipos de chips para toda clase de máquinas, así que Rouge pensaba que si el ladrón robaba tecnología, seguramente se presentaría allí y solo sería cuestión de atraparlo entre los dos, Rouge vigilaba el interior mientras que Espio lo hacía desde la azotea, los dos se hablaban por medio de un comunicador enganchado en la oreja.

-¿Qué tal todo por ahí Espio?.- Preguntó Rouge al camaleón que estaba con ojo avizor mirando desde lo alto.  
-Pura calma, solo vi a un par de coches que pasaron de largo, llevamos solo una hora pero ¿crees que el ladrón vendrá aquí?.- Espio cuestiono sentándose en el borde.  
-Solo confía en mi, ya verás que pescar a ese tipo será pan comido.- Contesto Rouge convencida.  
-Espero que tengas razón.

Espio volvió a vigilar mirando a ambos lados, no veía nada especial hasta que debajo de él vio algo moverse, colándose por una ventana.  
-¡Rouge un intruso acaba de entrar a la fábrica por el sector este!; creo que llegara al almacén de esa área; intenta cogerlo, yo voy para allá.- Comunicó Espio a Rouge.  
-Ok, veremos que se trae entre manos ese tipo.- Rouge captó el mensaje y se fue hacia la dirección que le habían dicho.

Por medio de unas escaleras, la chica murciélago llegó hasta el almacén por medio de una pasarela elevada, pronto vio una silueta moviéndose por abajo que apenas se distinguía, Espio con sumo sigilo se puso al lado de ella.

-¿Es ese nuestro "chico"?.- Pregunto Espio hablando bajo.-Si, te dire lo que haremos, un simple ataque sorpresa por los lados, contemos hasta tres y vamos a por él; ¿Ok?. - Le dijo Rouge en voz baja a lo que Espio afirmó con la cabeza, poniéndose en el lado contrario observando, los dos empezaron a contar a la vez.  
-1, 2; ¡3!.- Ambos saltaron sobre el extraño sujeto cayendo encima de él, cuando lo tiraron al suelo cayendo bocabajo sin que se moviera, Rouge se acercó hasta él.  
-¡Hah!; te pillamos ladrón y ahora veamos a quién voy a enviar a la cárcel.- Rouge cogió al sujeto dándole la vuelta viendo una cara que le resultaba familiar.  
-¡Knuckles!.- Gritó sorprendida viendo al equidna -Ouchh, olvidaba lo bien que pegabas chica murciélago.- Respondió Knuckles incorporándose.  
-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?; ¿acaso eres tú el ladrón?.- Le pregunto Rouge extrañada.  
-¿Ladrón, en todo caso la ladrona serías tú¿o debo recordarte que me quisiste quitar MI esmeralda?.- Le respondió Knuckles defendiéndose.  
-¡Huh!; ¡caza de tesoros es lo que soy!.- Dijo Rouge echándole la espalda.  
-¿Entonces si no eres el ladrón¿para que has venido aquí?.- Preguntó Espio que había visto toda la escena.  
-Quería hablar con Rouge, y me costo mucho sacarle a sus superiores donde estaban; ¿ y por cierto Espio que haces tú aquí?.- Knuckles le preguntó sorprendido.  
-Es mi ayudante.- Respondió Rouge volviéndose,- ¿Y por que querías contactar conmigo.  
-Porque la Master Emerald ha sido robada y por mucho que me cueste necesito tú ayuda.- Contestó Knuckles bajando la cabeza.  
-¿Te han robado otra vez tu esmeralda?; debía comprarte una alarma ¿no?.- Le dijo Rouge bromeando.  
-¡Oye no he venido aquí para tus tonterías!; solo quiero saber si me ayudarás o no.- Le dijo dándole la espalda el a ella ahora.  
-Esta bien te ayudaré, pero me gustaría algo a cambio y no si querrás darme esa gran esmeralda tuya.- Le comento Rouge.  
-Oh dios.. tú siempre tan materialista, bien¿qué tal si te doy esto?.- Knuckles se volvió a ella mostrándole la Chaos Emerald que le había dado Big a la que Rouge miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
-¡Una Chaos Emerald!; ¿de dónde la sacaste?.- Pregunto Rouge con curiosidad.  
-Ehm me la dio un amigo¿y ahora vas a ayudarme o no.  
-Esta bien te ayudaré, pero déjame esa esmeralda. Dijo Rouge intentando cogerla hasta que Knuckles la retiró.  
-¡No!; hasta que no la encontremos no te la daré, ese es mi trato ¿de acuerdo?.- Le dijo el equidna como última oferta.  
-De acuerdo de acuerdo, de todas formas tarde o temprano esa esmeralda, será mía, bueno salgamos de aquí, no hay nada más que hacer.  
-Hey, pero Rouge; ¿ y el ladrón?.- Pregunto Espio confundido.  
-Ouhm, tranquilo daremos con él, ahora solo vamos a desviarnos un poco ayudándole, esa esmeralda es mucho más valiosa.  
-Esta bien...- Contestó Espio molesto con el cambio de rumbo que había tomado su jefa, que se iba dejando una cosa sin acabar.

**Mystic Ruins, Taller de Tails, 9:25 PM.**

Tails se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, algo desordenado estos días lleno de herramientas y cacharros por todos lados, había estado trabajando todo el día y estaba ahora en la parte baja del taller con unas gafas protectoras en sus ojos mientras soldaba poco a poco dos metales que logro unir.

-Uff, bien por hoy creo es suficiente- Tails se quitó las gafas y se pasó la mano por la frente quitándose el sudor.  
¡Ding Dong!.- Oyó Tails el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Huh?; ¿una visita?.-Se preguntó Tails subiendo arriba por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba que estaba muy desordenado esquivando todo lo que había dejado desperdigado por todo el taller para llegar a la mirilla de la puerta por la cual miro.  
-Oh es Amy, será mejor que haga como que no estoy- Dijo Tails volviéndose sobre sus dos pasos.  
-¡Tails se que estas ahí!; ¡ábreme y no me dejes aquí afuera o si no tirare la puerta abajo!.-Gritó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta e hizo que Tails pusiera cara de cómo cuando pillan a un mentiroso y volvió hasta la puerta abriéndola dejando que la eriza pesada pasara.  
-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunto Tails curioso.  
-No lo sabía, pero ahora lo se.-contesto Amy -Ya veo...- dijo lamentándose Tails.

Amy paso dentro de la casa viendo el desorden que había montado.  
-Tails¡no se si lo sabes pero vives en una cuadra!. -Dijo Amy algo asqueada.  
-Si ya lo sé... pero Amy ¿ a que has venido?- Tails preguntó algo molesto.  
-A pedirte que salieras conmigo.-contestó Amy con naturalidad.  
-Ah bueno.. !Qué?- Tails abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro sonrojándose las mejillas.  
-Vamos Tails¿con que chica vas a salir mejor que yo?- dijo Amy presumiendo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza. y cruzando sus piernas.  
-Si pero... ¿y Sonic?  
- Oh, deja a ese erizo azul ya, el no esta aquí y además si sales conmigo te ayudare limpiar tu taller, realmente no se como puedes vivir entre tanto desorden.- Dijo ella mirando todo el caos que había a su alrededor.  
-Pero... esta bien Amy, saldré contigo, que remedió...- dijo Tails lamentándose ante la insistencia de la eriza.  
-Bien, entonces mañana quedamos en la cafetería de Station Square ¿de acuerdo?- Amy fue hasta puerta y la abrió entremedias esperando la respuesta de Tails.  
-Ok, allí estaré..- respondió Tails no haciéndole mucha gracia la idea.  
-Pues entonces nos vemos allí¡chao!- Amy salió por la puerta no sin antes mandarle un beso a Tails que respondió con vergüenza al acto.  
-Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar de nuevo en mi proyecto, no quiero pensar en la pesadilla de mañana.- murmuro el zorro de dos colas sintiendo compasión de sí mismo.

**Lugar Desconocido 1:00 PM**

Metal Sonic había sacado al Dr. Eggman de su celda y llevaban un tiempo deambulando, Eggman comprobaba que estaban en una base bastante abandonada llena de ramas y lianas y por dentro pero lo raro es que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Así que cómo pudiste escapar de Omega?.- Pregunto Eggman interesado.  
-¿Escapar?; no escape, realmente Doctor me asombra la brillantez con la que construye a sus robots.- Comento Metal Sonic.  
-Hum¿por qué lo dices.  
-Su robot E-123 Omega quería acabar con todos sus robots, incluso conmigo pero en vez de destruirme, me reparó.  
-¿Te reparó?; extraño pero a la vez interesante.- Dijo Eggman posando un dedo debajo de su barbilla.  
-Afirmativo, ese robot suyo me reparó porque quería luchar de una forma justa y no acabar conmigo estando tan debilitado por la batalla anterior.  
-Ohh; ¿y cual de vosotros dos gano.  
-Doctor si estoy aquí es por algo... además no olvide de que soy su mejor obra.- Dijo Metal Sonic con tono egocéntrico.  
-Claro Claro...- El Doctor Eggman contestó en lo peligroso que se había vuelto Metal Sonic y lo malo es aún no sabía el extraño motivo por el que le había traído hasta aquí con él.

Los dos cruzaron varias puertas automáticas que se abrían lentamente incluso una que quedó atascada tuvo que ser derribada por Metal Sonic. Pronto los dos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una excavación hecha bajo tierra solo iluminada por unas antorchas, caminaron por ella hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran sala oscura iluminada por unas pequeñas luces artificiales que Metal Sonic había puesto ahí, alguien les esperaba, un sujeto vestido con gabardina y sombrero de vaquero.

-Vaya, al fin llega y mira a quién trae consigo¡nada menos que al Doctor Eggman, espero que se acuerde de mí Doctor.- Dije el extraño sujeto acercándose a ellos.  
-¿Te conozco?; nunca recuerdo haberte visto.- Pregunto Eggman rascándose la cabeza.  
-Fue hace mucho tiempo Doc, de todas formas es normal que no me reconozca con esto encima.- El extraño se quito la gabardina y alzó su sombrero hacia arriba, pronto Eggman recuperó la memoria viendo a aquella comadreja de color morado con una cartuchera en su cadera en la que había una pistola y aquel gran diente blanco que le sobresalía de la boca.  
-¡Tú eres Fang!; ¡Fang The Sniper!.- Exclamo Eggman sorprendido de nuevo por segunda vez consecutiva en el día.  
-Vaya veo que pese a su alta edad aún conserva su memoria.- Dijo Fang bromeando.  
-¿Cómo que alta edad?; ¿me estas llamando viejo?; ¡recuerda que fui yo el que te!  
-¡Basta!.- Corto Metal Sonic la frase de Eggman.- Fang; ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?  
-Si, no se como la gente tiene problemas para quitarle esta esmeralda al equidna, fue muy simple y sencillo.- El comentario que hizo Fang hizo fruncir el ceño al Dr. Eggman mirándole con desagrado.  
-Muéstrala entonces.- Ordeno Metal Sonic.  
-Aquí esta.- Fang mostró la Master Emerald que con su brillo verde iluminaba la sala donde se encontraban.  
-Perfecto, aquí tienes lo acordado.- Metal Sonic dio un gran fajo de billetes de Fang a cambio de la gran esmeralda.  
-Je, desde luego trabajos más fáciles no me los han dado.- Bromeó Fang.  
-¿Y para que quieres la Master Emerald?.- Pregunto Eggman.  
-Para esto.- Metal Sonic puso la esmeralda en el suelo y apoyo sus dos manos en ella, pronto una serie de rayos provenientes de la joya recorrieron su cuerpo alterándolo, su cuerpo de metal cambiaba creciendo poco a poco en altura, sus púas se hicieron más largas y puntiagudas con una franja blanca en ellas, sus brazos tenían más protección haciéndole ver más fuerte y estilizado junto con sus piernas que se había alargado, una capa roja detrás de él termino con la transformación.

-¡Sí esto es lo quería!; de nuevo he conseguido aumentar mi poder.- Dijo Metal Sonic examinando su cuerpo que ahora se veía más alto.  
-¡Menudo cambio de look!.- Exclamo Fang.  
-Pues me parece que si quieres derrotar a Sonic necesitarás algo más, te recuerdo que aun transformándote una vez más no pudiste derrotarle.- Le reprocho el Dr. Eggman.  
-¡Eso ya lo se Doctor!.- Gritó Metal Sonic.- Y para ello le he traído hasta aquí, observé.- Metal Sonic fue hasta un interruptor encendiendo todas las luces de la sala la cual se ilumino por completo mostrando lo que parecía ser una gigante plataforma circular de piedra en la que tenía unas extrañas inscripciones en sus lados, su lado superior era liso y se erguían tres obeliscos con huecos en forma de figuras, en uno parecía estar el de Master Emerald, en otro había siete iguales que parecían pertenecer a las Chaos Emerald y en el otro un hueco para lo que seria un ser vivo, como un humano.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?.- Pregunto el Dr. Eggman impresionado.  
-Realmente valdrá una fortuna viendo lo grande qué es.- Comento Fang.  
-Hace unos días, tras mi lucha con Omega, decidí volver a su base de Mystic Ruins, Doctor, todo estaba inservible, pero vi un túnel que comunicaba con el subsuelo.- Explico Metal Sonic.  
-¿Estamos en Mystic Ruins, Hum recuerdo que mandé a mis robots hacer una vía de escape por si acaso la necesitaba, pero cuando volvieron ¡los muy inútiles no recordaban donde la habían echo!.- Dijo enojado recordando como algunas veces sus robots son tan estúpidos.  
-Pues ese pasaje me llevo hasta aquí y realmente no supe lo que era hasta que vi esto.- Metal Sonic fue hasta una pared de la sala que contenía unos extraños dibujos realizados en ella, se podía ver la gran plataforma circular con todas las esmeraldas puestas en los dos obeliscos, las cuales parecían emitir energía al tercer obelisco donde había una figura humana de color negro, encima del dibujo estaba esa misma figura pero esta vez de color amarillo con un aura y detrás de ella el Sol.

-¿Y que es lo quiere decir?.- Pregunto Fang que parecía no entender demasiado.-Lo que tenemos aquí.- Señalo Metal Sonic a la extraña plataforma.- Es una máquina capaz de crear a seres superiores, los cuales llamamos Dioses.  
-¿Crear a un Dios?; ¿ Y como sabes que funciona¿es más porque le llamas máquina?; más bien solo parece un monumento.- Preguntó el Doctor Eggman.  
-Sígame Doctor.- Metal Sonic dirigió a Eggman a un lado de la plataforma, parecía tener una compuerta la cual abrió, dentro estaba el interior lleno de extraños mecanismos que el Doctor no había visto nunca, parecía una extraña mezcla de la tecnología que tienen hoy pero con materiales de hace mil años, incluso había cosas desconocidas para él.  
-Como ve Doctor es una máquina pero esta bastante deteriorada, por eso confió en que usted la pueda arreglar, le he traído todas las herramientas y artilugios que necesita.- Señalo Metal Sonic a unos sacos llenos hasta arriba de lo que había dicho.  
-¿Arreglar yo esto?; ¿Planeas usar la máquina?; ¿no creerás que va convertirte en un Dios verdad?.- Dijo el Doctor dudando de ello.  
-Dios o no, algo superior si que seré para derrotar a Sonic, esta máquina simplemente combina y potencia la energía de las esmeraldas y un máquina incluso puede albergar más energía que un humano.- Metal Sonic replicó.  
-Bueno bueno ¿y yo que gano con ello?.- Pregunto Eggman molesto ya que parecía que el era el sirviente ahora.  
-¿No era su plan conquistar el mundo?; por ahora mi único objetivo es acabar con Sonic; ¿o acaso lo ha olvidado?.- Dijo Metal Sonic.  
-Entonces; ¿dices que acabarás con Sonic dándome a mi el control del mundo?.- Eggman preguntó a su erizo de metal al que este afirmó con la cabeza.  
-Ja, me pondré manos a la obra ahora mismo pero hay dos cosas¿no crees que deberíamos probar la máquina primero con un conejillo de indias?.- Le dijo Eggman a Metal Sonic señalando a Fang.  
-¡Eh ni pensarlo!; ¡conmigo no vais a probar esa cosa!.- Gritó Fang casi desenfundando su pistola por si acaso.  
-No, tú no serás ese candidato, tengo a uno perfecto y creo que sera lo bastante fácil de engañar para ello, tú serás el encargado de traernos las Chaos Emeralds, te pagare el doble de lo que te he dado.- Explico Metal Sonic -Parece un trato justo; aceptó.- Dijo Fang volviendo a enfundar su pistola.  
-Usted Doctor, arregle eso yo voy a por ese conejillo de indias.- Metal Sonic dijo saliendo de la sala. Los planes que había echo iban viento en popa, con la ayuda de su creador y Fang le parecía que no podía fallar esta vez.


	4. Capitulo IV: Libertad para correr

**Advertencia: Para esta 4ª Parte del fic aconsejó leerse el fic "Puesta de Sol" para entenderlo mejor cuando lleguéis al final de este capitulo.**

**Montañas Rocosas, Zona Abrupta, 4:30 PM.**

En lo alto de una colina, águilas y nubes adornaban la cima, una cima fría y solitaria en donde pocos podían llegar, pero en ella había alguien que lo había conseguido, no por diversión o por reto, la razón era pensar. Un sitio tranquilo para pensar que hacer, el porque debía seguir existiendo y que esperanzas tenía de volver a encontrar a esa persona tan especial que había abandonado este mundo por culpa de unos hombres avariciosos, puede que la humanidad no sea perfecta pensaba, pero no tenían derecho a quitarle la vida a esa persona que el quería.  
-María...- suspiro el erizo negro.  
Shadow lleva un tiempo escondido de todos, no quería ver a nadie ni que ellos le vieran a el, puede que fueran sus amigos y que se preocupasen por el, pero a Shadow solo le importaba estar solo y lejos de todo, el no era un héroe aunque muchos le reconociesen como tal, ha salvado muchas vidas pero nunca salvo la de su ser más querido, no hay forma de volver a traer a María, eso le llenaba de odio, pero un odio hacia dentro que le consumía, el odio lleva a la violencia pero siempre recordaba la promesa que le hizo a María y que debería darles una oportunidad de ser felices, pero ¿por qué el no podía serlo, nunca mostró felicidad porque a cualquier sitio que fuera nunca la encontraría, quizá el echo de ser un experimento le impedía ser feliz y que fuera creado con fines destructivos solo tuviera odio por dentro, pero sabía que el tenía un corazón y podía cambiar eso solo necesitaba a alguien pero sin María el solo no podía redirigir su vida y solo hubo otro alguien que le influyó tanto como ella lo hizo.  
-Sonic...; ¿cual será tú objetivo en la vida?. - Shadow suspiró recordando a ese erizo azul con tanta energía y tantas ganas de vivir que aunque tenía amigos siempre iba por libre, puede que la forma de vida perfecta necesite un consejo de alguien que consideraba inferior para poner en sentido recto a su vida llena de amargos recuerdos.  
El erizo negro salto desde la colina corriendo velozmente por la ladera, quería encontrar su camino y sabía que Sonic podía ayudarle a encontrar varias respuestas que le podrían solucionar muchas dudas que tiene, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrarlo y aunque Shadow iguale su velocidad con la del erizo azul, sabe que desde luego no será fácil dar con él.

**Región Boscosa del Norte, 5:30 PM.**

Por un bosque completamente lleno de árboles y lianas, bastante alejado de la civilización podía verse una gran estela azul pasar a toda velocidad entre los árboles, si aquella estela pertenecía a un erizo, concretamente a un erizo azul al que conocemos como Sonic The Hedgehog que como era tradición para él se estaba tomando unas largas vacaciones después de vencer una vez más a Eggman.

Ahora él disfrutaba de más libertad que nunca, nadie sabia donde estaba, ni siquiera Tails ya que Amy le interrogaba muy asiduamente cuando Sonic se marchaba y no quería que ella le volviera a acosarle y meterse en líos como es costumbre de la eriza rosa.

Para Sonic la mejor sensación de sentir su libertad, era correr, no importaba si era por hobby, por hacer ejercicio o por escapar de algo, la libertad de Sonic era correr por donde el quería sin ningún camino prefijado, el bosque sentía su velocidad removiendo hojas y ramas de los árboles, hasta que llego a un pequeño riachuelo en donde se detuvo a refrescarse.

-Desde luego este sitio es realmente agradable, tranquilidad, gran espacio de terreno y que la loca de Amy no sepa donde este- Sonic dijo echándose agua en la cara y en el pelo.-Hace mucho que no tengo aventuras, Eggman debe estar buscando otro trabajo, aun no se como no se da por vencido ese viejo loco.  
Sonic siguió el río bajando una pendiente y se encontró que el río desembocaba en un gran lago de aguas cristalinas en donde le apetecía echarse un chapuzón pero...

-Lástima que no sepa nada nadar... - Pensó sintiéndolo.

Sonic oyó un pequeño chapoteo en el lago, puso su mano sobre su frente e intento avistar de que era, quizá un pez juguetón, tras mirar de izquierda a derecha vio lo que parecía ser una cabeza de un color verde y con púas, si unas púas de erizo de que tenían unas mechas de un color marrón tierra, Sonic miró que en la orilla había unas ropas que parecían pertenecer a una chica así supuso que estaba tomándose un baño, así que sería mejor irse antes de lo que viera, preparándose para salir sigilosamente de allí Sonic dio un mal pasó tropezando con una roca cayendo de espaldas al lago.

¡SPLASH!

-¡Eh!; ¿Quién esta ahí!. Preguntó asustada aquella eriza girándose hacía el caído Sonic.  
-¡Ayúdame, por favor; ¡No sé nadar!- gritó Sonic desesperado agitando sus brazos y levantando la cabeza por encima del agua -¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo aquí¿te parece bonito espiar a una chica cuando se baña?  
-¡No era mi intención de verdad!; ¡sácame de aquí antes de que me ahogué!  
- Desde luego vaya día...; tengo salvar a un mirón...- dijo la eriza moviendo sus ojos en círculos.  
-No soy ningún... - Intento decir Sonic sus últimas palabras antes de hundirse .  
La eriza de color verde suspiró y se sumergió en el agua buscando a Sonic, cuando lo diviso, fue a por el cogiendole del brazo y llevándole hasta la superficie, ya a flote nadó con el hasta la orilla, dejándole en el suelo antes de que este recuperara el sentido la eriza fue hasta donde había dejado sus ropas, una camiseta roja de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos amarillos.

Sonic escupió agua de su boca, hasta que abrió los ojos y se incorporó limpiándose la boca.

- ¿Qué pasa no te enseñaron primeros auxilios en la escuela?- preguntó sarcásticamente Sonic.  
-¿ Y a ti buenos modales?- replicó la eriza.  
-¡Hey nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!- afirmó Sonic.  
-¡Pues ya siendo hora de que alguien te lo diga!  
-¿Si¿ y quién eres tú para decírmelo.- dijo Sonic en un tono burlón.  
-Mi nombre es Leaf Greenie¿y tu Sr.aquaman? - preguntó Leaf con tono de sarcasmo.  
-Mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog, pero llámame solo Sonic, es más corto.  
-Pues bien; "Sr.Hedgehog" que tenga un buen día.- dijo Leaf alzando la mano en señal de despedida y yéndose al lado contrario.  
-¡Eh espera!- gritó Sonic.  
Leaf que no quería saber nada más sobre ese erizo, empezó a correr como queriendo escapar de él.  
-Desde luego no se como se poner a correr; ¿no sabe quién soy?. Se preguntó el asi mismo saliendo tras ella no acelerando mucho para no quitarle la diversión tan pronto.  
-¿Por qué me sigues?; por favor aparta ¡ y no seas pesado!.- Gritó Leaf intentando alejarse de él.  
-¡No es mi problema que tu camino sea el mismo que el mío!- replico con chulería Sonic corriendo hacia atrás poniendose delante de ella -¡Pues entonces, apártate de ESTE camino!- Leaf dio un puñetazo a Sonic en la boca lanzándolo al suelo, Leaf salto sobre el para no tropezarse mientras lo dejaba atrás.

-Wow, no sabía que las chicas tuvieran tanta fuerza, no quiero imaginarme la que tiene Amy soportando ese Martillo..- dijo lametándose Sonic.  
-¡Pero desde luego no voy a dejar que una aficionada me quite el puesto del más rápido del mundo!- Sonic se pusó de nuevo en marcha alcanzándola en pocos segundos!  
-¡Oh por Dios¡Quieres marcharte de una vez!. Dijo muy furiosa Leaf.  
-¿Hey?; ¿qué pasa?; ¡No muerdo!- bromeó Sonic haciendo un gesto con su boca.  
-¡Por favor vuelve con tus padres niño mimado!.- Gritó ella con toda su fuerza

Sonic se sorprendió de aquel comentario parandose en seco, y bajo la mírada hacia el suelo, Leaf que empezaba a alejarse se dio cuenta de ello y vio que se había detenido por lo que había dicho, giro y dio media vuelta hacía el.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sí he dicho algo malo no era mi intecion..- dijo Leaf disculpándose.  
-No es nada, lo siento no te molestare más.-dijo Sonic aun con la mírada baja.

Leaf se disponía a irse dando un paso hacia delante pero sintió que no podía dejar a ese erizo solo ahora.  
-¿Quieres acompañarme?.- Preguntó Leaf.  
-¿Huh?- Sonic alzo su mirada hacia ella extrañado.  
-Mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, puedes quedarte un poco si quieres.  
-¿De verdad? no quiero molestarte más.  
-No será molestia, siempre que dejes aparcada aquí tu chulería.- dijo sonriendo Leaf.  
-¡Esta bien, no más chulería por parte de Sonic The Hedgehog!. Afirmó Sonic alzando su pulga hacía arriba.  
-Púes entonces es hacia allí.- dijo Leaf señalando con el dedo hacía el Oeste y cogiendo de la mano a Sonic.  
-¿Eh?.- Sonic se extraño que cogiera su mano izquierda.  
-Me fijado como corres, si me llevas tú, llegaremos antes de que anochezca.  
-Ah, de acuerdo, agarrate fuerte entonces porque ¡vamos a dejar atrás al viento!. dijo Sonic recobrando las energías y empezando a correr junto con Leaf.

Sonic fue tomando velocidad y ella casi no tocaba el suelo y solo se dejaba llevar por el erizo, parece que Sonic fuera donde fuera incluso en el fin del mundo siempre podría hacer amistades.

**Localización Desconocida, Montañas Nevadas, 8:12 PM**

Algo avanzaba por la nieve a toda velocidad y sin embargo no dejaba rastro de pisadas, iba "flotando" sobre ella dejando una estela, nada le paraba y los animales que le veían venir se escondían en sus madrigueras, avanzó esquivando los árboles que le venían y finalmente se detuvo al pie de una montaña.  
-Creo que el objetivo ha sido encontrado.- Dijo con su voz que por siempre sonara robótica, Metal Sonic.  
El erizo de metal dio un puñetazo contra la roca, y la nieva que la cubría se deshizo revelando una puerta de metal.  
Metal Sonic alzo su dedo índice y de esto salió un pequeño rayo láser dirigido a la puerta, que deshizo su parte central haciendo un agujero ajustado a su tamaño. Se introdujo en lo parecía ser una base secreta.

Andando tranquilamente se aventuró en el interior, todo estaba lleno de polvo y ni si quiera habías luces por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su visión nocturna para ver en la oscuridad.

Pasando por las pasillos a ambos podía leerse G.U.N.; parecía ser que este sitio era una base abandonada de la organización militar secreta y desde luego no había sido visitada en años.

Metal Sonic ajustó un mapa virtual en su cabeza siguiendo un camino que pronto llevo hasta una sala en la que ponía "Cuarto de Contención".

Entró dentro de ella y parecía que esta sala si tenía energía y luz, un montón de cápsulas ambos lados tenían unas luces azules por abajo. Casi todas las cápsulas estaban vacías y abiertas sin nada en su interior salvo del líquido que se usa para mantener a personas en animación suspendida, Metal Sonic llegó hasta el final de la sala donde había una cámara de criogenización con una pequeña puerta transparente.

Por ella se podía ver a un lince morado solo vestido con unos pantalones de camuflaje, con ojos cerrados que indicaban que había estado en un sueño eterno congelado y muy frío por lo que se notaba los censores de Metal Sonic, un descanso de al menos de 50 años, ya que había una placa en la pared de la cámara que ponía la fecha en la cual fue metido.  
Metal Sonic fue hasta el panel de mandos de la cámara y apretó los botones de forma correcta haciendo que la puerta se elevara hacia arriba, haciendo que lince cayera al suelo, pareciendo estar muerto pronto empezó a apoyarse sobre sus manos.

-¿Tú eres Blitz The Lynx; miembro de T.A.G.?.- Pregunto Metal Sonic.  
-¿Qué?... ¿Quién eres?...- Le pregunto el lince a él que apenas aún se estaba levantando y tiritando del frío.  
-Contesta¿es afirmativa o negativa tu respuesta?.- Volvió a preguntar el erizo de metal.  
-Si... Lo soy...- Respondió Blitz por fin levantándose aunque son sus rodillas casi dobladas.  
-Excelente, sé que quieres algunas respuestas, pero solo te las daré si me acompañas.  
-¡Qué!; ¡No voy a ir con una máquina!.- Le replicó Blitz.  
-Desde eres uno de esos seres vivos que no tienen gratitud; ¿así me agradeces que te haya liberado después de cincuenta años?.- Dijo Metal Sonic alzando su puño.  
-¡50 años!; ¡no puede ser¿quieres decir que estoy en el futuro?.- Preguntó Blitz llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
-En el presente para mi, para ti si puede que sea el futuro.  
-¿Pero y mi familia?; ¿mis hermanos; Moulin?.- Blitz empezó a preocuparse.  
-Todos ellos están "inactivos" ya. Respondió Metal Sonic con sus ideas robóticas.  
-¿Inactivos?; ¿muertos?. Blitz se acercó a él esperando una respuesta a lo que el erizo artificial afirmo con la cabeza.  
-No... no puede ser...- Blitz se arrodilló en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo.  
-G.U.N. te trajo hasta aquí ¿recuerdas.  
-G.U.N... si lo recuerdo... ese maldito Gerald Robotnik... con su experimento de la vida perfecta.. espero que haya muerto...- Dijo el lince apretando su puño.  
-El si, pero su proyecto al final se llevó acabo.- Le respondio Metal Sonic.  
-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Sobresaltado.  
-Finalmente el Doctor concluyó su trabajo e hizo la forma de vida perfecta encarnada en un erizo llamado Shadow, es un arma muy peligrosa para el planeta y si no hacemos algo pronto lo destruirá.  
-Ese viejo loco.. prometí que acabaría con cualquier obra suya y ahora que me ha quitado todo creo que esto va a ser muy personal.  
-Por eso te he liberado, yo formó parte de la resistencia que se pone a tal amenaza, te aseguro que ese erizo es muy poderoso y necesitó tú ayuda para derrotarle, si me acompañas quizá podamos hacerlo; ¿Qué me dices?.- Le pregunto Metal Sonic acercándose hacia el y extendiéndole su brazo metálica con la palma de la mano abierta.  
-No pierdo nada por hacerlo... así que lo haré.- Blitz estrechó su mano en señal de que habían echo pacto para ayudarse mutuamente, el archienemigo de Sonic había ganado un nuevo aliado para esta dura batalla que se aproxima y un paso más hacia delante en sus planes.


	5. Capitulo V: Robo de Esmeralda

**Departamento de Inteligencia del Gobierno, Salida Oeste, 8:20 PM.**

La murciélago, el equidna y el camaleón salían de un gran edificio de varias plantas en donde su localización era un misterio salvo para algunas personas, entre los privilegiadas estaba Rouge que había ido con sus dos "acompañantes" a recoger algo que les serviría para encontrar la Master Emerald; los tres salían por la puerta oeste con Rouge portando el objeto en la mano que era de tamaño y forma similar a una mini-televisión.

-¿Entonces con ese aparato podremos encontrar la Master Emerald?.- Pregunto Knuckles.  
-Supongo que sí, es un radar con la misma tecnología que usaba Eggman en Ark para rastrearla, si dices que la esmeralda esta ahora entera, será más fácil encontrarla.- Respondió Rouge.  
-Y cuando la encontremos acabare con el tipo que me la arrebató, ¡estoy harto de esos fanáticos de la joyas.- Maldijo Knuckles.  
-Ejem... recuerda quién te ayuda equidna.- Exclamó Rouge.  
-Ya, ya lo se, y no creas que me fió mucho de ti.- Le respondió el.  
-Alguna veces no se para que me molesto.. en fin...- Rouge suspiró y saco el radar encendiéndolo, con una pantalla azul que rastreaba la zona donde estaban.  
-¿Se ve algo ahí?.- Pregunto Espio.  
-No, solo lo he sacado para probarlo, no creo que la esmeralda estuviese tan cerca.  
-Oh... ¿ y donde sugieres que vayamos?.- Pregunto el camaleón.  
-Deberíamos ir al santuario.- Dijo Knuckles.- No creo que ese tipo haya podido llevarse la esmeralda muy lejos.  
-Buena idea, quizá el radar funcione mejor en terreno abierto.- Respondió Rouge.

Los tres empezaron a caminar pero a los pocos pasos sonó el transmisor de Rouge, el cual saco y contesto.  
-¿Si?; ¿quién es.  
-¡Rouge acaso alguien más te llama por aquí!.- Sonó una voz extraña por el transmisor.  
-¡Upss!.. perdone Sr. Presidente; ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?. - Contesto ella.  
-¿Has encontrado una supuesta pista del ladrón?; me dijeron que ayer estuviste vigilando una fábrica.  
-Si pero no se presento, lo siento, ahora mismo estoy pensando en como atraparle.- Mintió Rouge que no dejaba de quitarse de la cabeza la Master Emerald.  
-¡No te pagó para que pienses Rouge!; ¡te pago para que actúes!.- Gritó el Presidente por el altavoz.  
-De verás que lo estoy intentando Sr. Presidente, tenga confianza en mí, ya verá como nadie le vuelve a robar.  
-¿Qué nadie me va a volver a robar?; ¡que sepas que ahora mismo están robando el Banco Federal!; ¡así que vete para ya ahora mismo y no me decepciones!; o pensare si sigues trabajando para nosotros.- El presidente cortó la comunicación ante el suspiro de Rouge que le había asustado la última frase.  
-¿Nuevas ordenes?.- Pregunto el camaleón morado.  
-Si.. parece que vamos a tener que retrasarnos con la Master Emerald.- Respondió Rouge.  
-¡Ni hablar!; ¡dame el radar y yo mismo la encontraré!.- Dijo Knuckles intentándolo coger de la mano de Rouge pero esta apartó la mano.  
-¡Desde luego que no!; esto es bastante caro y no creo que los brutos como tú puedan saber utilizarlo.  
-¡Eso hasta a un niño sabe utilizarlo!; ¡Dámelo!.- Fue de nuevo de Knuckles a por el.  
-¡No insistas equidna!.- Los dos empezaron a forcejear con el radar hasta que Espio les llamo la atención.  
-¡Parad los dos de una vez!; yo iré al banco, vosotros dos encargaros de esa esmeralda.  
-¿Lo dices de verdad Espio?.- Pregunto Rouge.  
-Si, puedo arreglármelas yo solo, marchaos ya.- Le respondió.  
-Esta bien pero...- Rouge dio un tirón al radar quitándolo de las manos de Knuckles que lo tenían sujeto por una parte quedándoselo ella.- Pero el radar lo llevo yo.  
-Como quieras.- Respondió Knuckles torciendo el gesto.

Los tres se despidieron con un gesto y partieron por diferentes caminos.

**Calles de la Capital, Cafetería "Nice Day", 8:32 PM**

A Tails desde luego no le gustaba la idea del día anterior, salir con Amy que la había llamado muy temprano para quedar en una cafetería, el zorro no sabía porque hacía eso ya que ni le gustaba ella y por otra parte porque era la "novia" de Sonic, pero allí estaba, esperando en una mesa de aquella cafetería donde casi siempre se reunían parejas a tomar helados esperando que Amy apareciera y finalmente vio como la eriza rosa entraba y le saludaba dirigiéndose hacia el.  
-Perdona por el retraso Tails, pero me entretuve arreglándome; ¿no crees que estoy muy guapa hoy.  
-Sí, si claro...- A Tails le parecía que ella estaba como siempre y suspiro.  
-Bueno¿ y que vas a pedir?- pregunto Amy sentándose enfrente de Tails.  
-Da igual, elige tu.- Dijo el zorro desinteresado y mirando por la ventana de la cafetería.  
-Esta bien; ¡Hey camarero!.- Un camarero oyó la llamada de la eriza y se acerco a ellos sacando su libreta y su bolígrafo.  
-¿Qué va a tomar señorita?  
-Hum, para mí un batido de chocolate, y para el uno de plátano.  
-En seguida se los traigo.- el camarero tomo nota.  
-Amy; ¿por qué pediste un batido de plátano para mí?.- pregunto Tails.  
-Porque a Sonic le gustan; ¿a ti no?.  
-Supongo...- Volvió el a mirar hacía la ventana.  
Después de un minuto el camarero trajo los dos batidos y los sirvió a los dos, Amy tenía ganas de probarlo así que no tardo en probarlo.  
-Esta muy bueno¿qué esta el tuyo?; ¿bueno?  
-Bueno no esta mal...- Tails había bebido algo, pero se notaba que al joven zorro no le entusiasmaba los batidos de plátano.  
-Hey Tails; ¿acabaste ya tu proyecto?- Pregunto Amy volviendo a pegar un sorbo a su batido.  
-Le falta poco, lo hubiese terminado hoy, pero no he podido.  
-¿No?; ¿Por qué?  
-Tenía una cita contigo... Dijo él algo molesto.  
-Ah.. bueno lo siento.., pero míralo por el lado bueno, tienes una cita con Amy Rose, la chica más guapa de este mundo.  
-Sí desde luego es una verdadera suerte...- Tails volvió a mirar por la ventana esperando que su cita acabase, mientras Amy volvía a tomar su batido, pero oyó algo en la tele que había en la cafetería que les llamo la atención.  
-¡Dele volumen por favor!- grito Tails al encargado y este rápidamente subió el volumen para oír al presentador del informativo.

-"Sky News informa de que el Banco Federal esta siendo robado por un extraño sujeto, aunque la policía ya le tiene rodeado parece que el ladrón aún no ha encontrado lo que busca dentro del banco, numerosos testigos que estaban en el banco, afirman que vestía una larga gabardina y un sombrero de vaquero, incluso algunos confirman que portaba una pistola, en cuanto nos sea posible les daremos imágenes sobre este terrible asalto que se esta llevando ahora mismo."

-¡Amy!; ¡Tengo que ir allí enseguida!; sé que no debo ponerte en peligro pero... creo que podrías ser de gran ayuda.- Dijo Tails levantándose de su asiento y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa -¿Quieres que vaya contigo?; ¡Vaya Sonic ya se hubiese ido sin mi!; esta bien, te acompañare.- Le respondió Amy levantándose ella también.  
-Bien, pongámonos en marcha no hay tiempo que perder.- Amy asintió y siguió a Tails por la puerta saliendo ambos de la cafetería perseguidos por el camarero.  
-¡Eh ladrones!; ¡Pagar lo vuestro!.- Amy oyó el gritó del camarero y se paro un momento.  
-¡Tranquilo le pagaremos cuando volvamos no se preocupe!.- Le respondió la eriza y salió de nuevo corriendo detrás de Tails dejando al camarero con una cara de pocos amigos.

**Base Secreta del Dr. Eggman, Mystic Ruins, 8:30 PM**

El erizo de metal estaba de nuevo de vuelta en su nueva base pero no había vuelto solo, Blitz, el lince que había estado criogenizado por cincuenta años, y que tras contarle Metal Sonic sobre Shadow, se tomó destruirlo como una venganza personal y además cincuenta años son muchos y sabe que no podría confiar por ahora en nadie salvo en su liberador, Metal Sonic, que le había llevado hasta la base de Mystic Ruins y de allí le fue indicando el camino hacia la excavación para llegar por si alguna vez tenía que volver solo.

-Ourg.. desde que me desperté de la criogenización no hacen más que picarme los ojos.- Dijo Blitz frotándoselos.-  
Será algún efecto secundario, no te preocupes pronto se aliviara.- Respondió Metal Sonic.-Eso espero...- Dijo él.

Los dos siguieron andando por el túnel excavado y finalmente llegaron a la sala de la máquina "Crea-dioses" que Metal Sonic había descubierto donde les esperaba el Dr. Eggman.

-Vaya ya has vuelto; ¿ y quién es el que te...- Antes de que el doctor terminara su frase, Blitz se abalanzó sobre él tirandolo al suelo.-¡Tú!; ¡Maldito Gerald!; ¡Ahora vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste!.- Amenazó Blitz a Eggman cogiendole del cuello.-¡Pero de que estas hablando yo no soy Gerald!.- Respondo Eggman intentando quitarse de encima al lince.-¡Claro que lo eres!; puede que hayas cambiado un poco pero te reconozco desde la última y única vez que te vi.-  
Tranquilo Blitz, él no es Gerald, es su nieto de ahí el parecido físico y tranquilo el esta de nuestra parte, quiere arreglar los errores que su abuelo cometió en el pasado.-  
¿De verdad?; Hum.. esta bien.- Respondo Blitz pensandoselo un poco pero dejando libre a Eggman que se incorporó y pensó que Metal Sonic había engañado a este lince de alguna forma para meterlo en sus planes, así que por ahora prefiero estar callado hasta que Metal Sonic le contará a solas lo sucedido.

-¿Y bien donde esta ese Shadow del que hablas?; ¿dónde puedo localizarle?.- Pregunto Blitz.  
-Tranquilo aún es pronto, necesitamos antes una cosa.- Contesto Metal Sonic sacando un transmisor por el que apretó un botón para hablar.  
-¿Fang?; ¿puedes oírme Fang.  
Se empezó a oír algo por el transmisor hasta que sonó la voz de Fang.  
-Le escucho y si me llamo por las Chaos Emeralds ahora estoy en ello.  
-¿Dónde te encuentras ahora mismo?.- Pregunto Metal Sonic.  
-En el Banco Federal, el muy idiota del director no quiere abrir la caja fuerte donde guarda las esmeraldas.  
-¿Entonces necesitas ayuda?; puedo mandarte a alguien si quieres.- Metal Sonic miró a Blitz.  
-No, no hace falta, tranquilo al final seguro que le puedo convencer jeje.- Respondió Fang.  
-Como quieras, pero date prisa, ya tenemos a alguien para probar la máquina y quiero ver si de verdad funciona.  
-No te preocupes, estaré allí bien pronto.  
-Bien, corto la comunicación.- Metal Sonic apagó el transmisor.- Todo marcha según lo previsto, Blitz por ahora espera aquí, pronto te necesitare, tienes una cama arriba en la base en la segunda puerta de la izquierda.  
-Vale, por ahora creo que me vendría bien un descanso; pero antes una cosa; ¿qué es esta extraña máquina?. - Dijo Blitz señalando la máquina compuesta por tres obeliscos subidos en una gran plataforma.  
-Lo sabrás pronto, por ahora solo sube y descansa.- Respondió Metal Sonic -Como quieras.- Blitz abandono la sala subiendo por el túnel de excavación mirando por una vez más ese erizo de metal y a ese humano tan parecido a Gerald Robotnik que le recordaba tan malos recuerdos, Metal Sonic vio como se marchaba y hablo a su creador.

-Ese lince nos servirá de mucha ayuda, y Dr. Eggman espero que haya conseguido arreglar la máquina lo suficiente para que cuando la necesitemos esté lista.  
-No te preocupes, estará a punto aunque sea muy antigua me esta siendo fácil repararla, se nota que en aquella época no contaban con todo lo que tenemos hoy día.- Respondió Eggman -Excelente entonces, ahora solo hace falta esperar.  
-Si pero una cosa más¿quién es ese que has traído?; no dije nada antes porque seguro que se trataba de algún plan tuyo; ¿Y por que me confundió con mi abuelo?.- Eggman le miró sorprendido.  
-Porque lo conoció, tranquilo Doctor le contare la historia, por ahora tenemos tiempo hasta que Fang vuelva con las esmeraldas.- Respondió Metal Sonic.

Obra y creador hablaron, Metal Sonic le habló de quién era Blitz y de donde le había sacado, al Dr. Eggman le sorprendió toda la información que sabía ahora y como podía ser capaz de crear esos planes cuando el solo tenía un único objetivo, parece que desde que introdujo los datos de Shadow en su cuerpo, su inteligencia artificial había mejorado considerablemente y eso le daba miedo ya que podía volverse contra él de nuevo.


	6. Capitulo VI: Charla en el Bosque

**Capital, Banco Federal, 8:35 PM**

La alarma había saltado, muchos clientes y empleados habían salido despavoridos y llenos de pánico por la puerta cuando el asaltante vestido con un sombrero de vaquero sacó su pistola apuntando a la cabeza al director del banco mientras le sostenía por el cuello de su camisa.

-Bien amigo, se lo digo por última vez abra la caja acorazada o las cosas aquí van a terminar muy mal.- Dijo la comadreja morada.  
-Si lo hago...- Dijo el director temblando de miedo.- ¿Me dejara libre.  
-Si se da prisa quizá si, así que; ¡hágalo ya!.- Gritó ordenando Fang soltándole y tirandole al suelo.

El director del banco se levantó y llevo a Fang a una gran compuerta metálica de forma redonda con un panel de teclado numérico en ella, el director pulso las teclas pero a causa de sus nervios sus dedos fallaban y en la pantalla del panel siempre aparecía el texto de "Acceso Denegado".

-¿Me está tomando el pelo?; ¡ábrala de una vez!.- Le gritó Fang a la cara haciendo que el director cerrara los ojos del miedo que tenía.  
Intentándose tranquilizar, el director pulso lentamente las teclas de forma correcta y en la pantalla por fin salió el mensaje de "Acceso Concedido" con lo que la gran compuerta empezó a abrirse.

-¡Ya te puedes ir, aléjate de mi vista!.- Ordenó Fang dándole un empujón con una sola mano lanzándole contra una mesa.

El director se recuperó y salió corriendo del banco al igual que habían echo todos los que estaban allí dejando al asaltante solo.

Fang entró en la cámara acorazada y en ella había un doble brillo verde a causa de la mezcla de colores de las Chaos Emeralds de color azul y amarillo, cada esmeralda tenía su propia urna de cristal puestas sobre dos plataformas, la comadreja la contemplo por un instante y rompió con la culata de su pistola la parte de arriba de las urnas cogiendo ambas esmeraldas metiendolas en un pequeño saco.

-Creía que podía haber más aquí, pero bueno con dos por ahora creo que bastará, será mejor que me marcha ya de aquí.- Dijo Fang dándose media vuelta a lo que se sorprendió viendo que había alguien más con el en la cámara acorazada.

-¡No tan rápido!; ¡devuelve esas esmeraldas donde estaban!.- Ordenó el joven zorro de dos colas, Tails.  
-Vaya vaya si es el pequeño Miles, hacía mucho que nos veíamos¿sigues escondiéndote detrás de Sonic?.- Pregunto Fang burlándose de él.  
-¡Yo nunca me he escondido!; ¡y para que lo sepas no pienso dejarte que te vayas con las Chaos Emeralds!.- Gritó Tails enfurecido.  
-¿Tú solo me vas a detener?; ¡Hah!.- Volvió a burlase la comadreja viendo como alguien más entraba a la cámara.

-Uff, Tails podías haberme esperado.- Dijo Amy poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas descansando.  
-Vuelve por donde has venido Amy, no quiero que sufras ningún daño.- Le dijo Tails a la eriza.  
-¡Qué!; ¡pero si me dijiste que te acompañara!.- Le replico ella.  
-Lo sé pero creía que nos enfrentáramos a él, ese tipo es Fang The Sniper y te aseguro que es muy peligroso.- Explico Tails.  
-¿Peligroso?; pues no lo parece, cosas más amenazantes he visto.- Dijo Amy mirando a Fang.  
-Bueno lo siento no he venido aquí a jugar con críos, así que será mejor que me os apartéis.- Fang sacó su pistola apuntando a ambos y avanzando hasta ellos.  
-¡No me das ningún miedo con eso!.- Gritó la eriza portando su martillo entre sus manos.  
-¡Amy no!.-Dijo Tails asustado cogiendola del brazo para que no fuera hasta él.  
-¡Tails, suéltame!.- Respondió ella intentando zafarse.

-¡Ya me estáis cansando!; será mejor que acabe con vosotros para hacerlo más fácil.- Dijo Fang poniendo su dedo índice sobre el gatillo apunto para disparar apuntando con precisión a la eriza que la tenía más a tiro.

¡ZANC!.- Un shuriken impactó con la pistola de Fang quitándosela de su mano enviándola al suelo.

-¡Pero qué!.- Exclamo Fang sorprendido viendo que del golpe ya no tenia el arma en su mano.,

Algo a la derecha de Amy y Tails empezó a versé, era la figura de un camaleón de color morado con un cuerno amarillo.

-¡Espio!.- Gritaron el zorro y la eriza.  
-Ese es mi nombre, por favor no me lo borréis.- Respondió el camaleón.  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.- Pregunto Tails.  
-Detener el robo se supone, así que ya estas poniendo esas esmeraldas en el suelo.- Dijo Espio a Fang acercándose.  
-¡Ya me estáis cansando!.- Fang fue a propinarle un golpe en la cabeza a Espio pero este lo esquivo agachándose y dándole una patada con giro a Fang haciéndole que cayera contra el suelo.  
-¿Te crees muy duro verdad?.- Dijo Fang levantándose.  
-No, solo te creo muy blando a ti.- Le respondió Espio.  
-¡Se te van a acabar las bromitas cuando contigo!.- Fango volvió abalanzarse sobre él intentando alcanzarle pero la rapidez del camaleón era mucho mejor que la suya y ningún golpe conseguía darle, daba puñetazos primero con la derecha y luego con la izquierda, para Espio era muy fácil evitar sus golpes y cuando vio que Fang estaba suficiente cansado, Espio saltó encima de él propinándole una patada en la cabeza que hizo que el sombrero de Fang se aplastase y haciendo que el golpe le dejare aturdido.

-¡Así se pelea Espio!.- Dijo Amy animándole.

-¿Te rindes ya?; ya has visto que no podrás salir de aquí, será mejor que te entregues.  
-Creo que aún no me has visto jugar mi última carta.- Dijo Fang reponiéndose del último golpe que le había dado.  
-¿Huh?.- Se sorprendió Espio con su comentario.  
-Es un poco sucio; pero como siempre dicen; "los malos nunca juegan limpio".- Fang dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y tiró algo al suelo que al impactar con el emitió una luz brillante que cegó a todos haciendo que se taparan los ojos con sus brazos durante unos segundos.

-¡Maldición!; ha escapado...- Dijo Espio siendo el primero en recuperarse de la ceguera y viendo que Fang ya no se encontraba dentro de la cámara acorazada, ahora solo estaba con Tails y Amy que se recuperaban poco a poco frotándose los ojos.  
-¿Qué diablos fue eso?.- Amy preguntó abriendo los ojos viendo con más claridad -Seguramente algún tipo de granada cegadora o similar.- Explico Tails.  
-No sé como pude caer en un truco tan viejo, pero de todas formas mi misión es recuperar las Chaos Emeralds, así que iré tras él, nos vemos chicos.- Dijo Espio abandonando el lugar desapareciendo como un ninja.  
-¡Hey Espio espera!.- Intento Tails llamarle pero ya era demasiado tarde.- Para que querrá Espio las esmeraldas, hum, y sobre todo Fang.  
-Seguro que para nada bueno.- Sugirió Amy.- Venga; ¡pongámonos en marcha.  
-¿Eh?.- Exclamo Tails.  
-No podemos dejar que Espio sea el único héroe en esto, vamos yo también quiero ser famosa, quiero salir en los periódicos igual que tú cuando salvaste Station Square.  
-¿Solo quieres recuperar la esmeralda para la fama?.- Le pregunto Tails sorprendido.  
-No, pero es buen aliciente.  
-Ok... lo primero de todo será ir a mi taller, ahí tengo todo lo necesario para encontrar las Chaos Emeralds.  
-Claro y yo te acompaño.- Respondió la eriza.  
-Uf.. esta cita parece que nunca se acabar.-Pensó Tails suspirando.- ¿Dónde estará Sonic tengo que contarle esto cuanto antes.

**Región Boscosa del Norte; 8:40 PM**

Ya era de noche y el viento parecía haberse apagado en el bosque , pero una ráfaga de aire lo cruzaba a toda velocidad , Sonic llevaba a su nueva amiga cogida de la mano, Leaf sentía realmente que ese erizo no era normal, nunca había visto ver correr así a uno, aunque ahora no le importaba lo que era, si no que estaba con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, el bosque parecía interrumpirse por un claro en el que se podía ver una casa de madera muy modesta y pequeña con un pequeño pozo al lado.

-Es ahí. -Señalo con el dedo Leaf.  
-¡Okey!.- dijo sonriendo Sonic, disminuyendo la velocidad.

Los dos llegaron poco a poco a la casa, Sonic miró que era más grande desde cerca y parecía estar fuertemente construida a pesar de estar echo echa de madera.  
- ¿Pasas?- Preguntó Leaf abriendo la puerta.  
-Claro por que no.- Dijo él entrando en la casa, pero vio que estaba a oscuras.  
-Espera.- Leaf entro también y encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas para iluminar la estancia, la casa parecía realmente acogedora, tenía alfombras de diversos colores no solo en el suelo si no también en la pared a modo de murales, había varias estanterías con libros y adornos como una escultura de un águila echa de piedra, también había una mesa en el centro con un cuenco de frutas, y Leaf se dirigía a encender una chimenea con abundante leña que había allí.

-Bueno esto ya esta.- dijo la eriza verde al avivar un poco el fuego de la chimenea.  
-Me gusta tu casa, es muy acogedora; ya me gustaría a mi tener una así.- Exclamó Sonic mirando por todas partes.  
-Bueno, me costo mucho trabajo hacerla.- Respondió Leaf.  
-¿La construiste tú?.- Sonic pregunto con curiosidad.  
-Sí, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, toma asiento mientras yo preparó la cena.- Leaf fue hasta la cocina que estaba separada de esa sala por una cortina.

Sonic se sentó en un silla de madera con almohadón incluido, con todo lo que había visto en este mundo, nunca había estado en un casa que parecía decir realmente "hogar dulce hogar", todo era cálido y acogedor, aunque estaba en casa de una extraña, Sonic sabía que era el lugar más seguro en el que se podría encontrar.  
Pasaron algunos minutos, de la cocina salía un agradable olor a pasta.

-Ya podemos comer- Leaf salió de la cocina con guantes sujetando una gran olla que puso en la mesa.-Coge esos platos. - Mandó ella a Sonic señalándole una estantería donde estaban, Sonic enseguida los puso sobre la mesa y ella empezó a servir la comida.  
-¡Fideos Chinos!; vaya nunca los he probado. - Exclamó el entusiasmado.  
-Espero que sepas manejar los palillos al menos.- Dijo Leaf enseñándoselos.  
-¡Por supuesto!- Sonic cogió un par de ellos y empezó a intentar coger los fideos con ellos pero se le escurrían.  
-Jaja, anda te enseñare, ni es demasiado difícil.- Leaf cogió la mano de Sonic cubierta por su guante y le enseño como había que hacerlo a lo que Sonic pudo por fin coger los fideos con ellos.

Los dos empezaron a comer, mientras Leaf lo hacía poco a poco, Sonic comía tan deprisa que repitió plato varias veces, ella no tenía inconveniente en servirle más ya que había de sobra en la olla.-Buf, estoy lleno.- Sonic se tocaba la barriga bastante más gorda que antes d ponerse a comer.  
-Me alegro de que te gustase. -Sonrió Leaf.  
-Claro que me ha gustado, realmente no conocía a alguien que cocinará tan bien.- Leaf volvió a sonreír ante el comentario de Sonic.  
-Bueno ya es hora de que me marche.- Se levantó él de la silla.  
-¡Eh espera, no te vayas tan pronto, podías quedarte y hablarme un poco de tí. -Dijo la eriza verde cogiéndole del brazo que no quería que su invitado se fuese tan rápido.  
-¿Cómo?; ¿de verdad no me conoces?; ¡Soy Sonic The Hedgehog!- Sonic repitió por enésima vez quien era.  
-Lo siento no tengo televisión aquí; ¿eres un actor o algo así?. -Pregunto Leaf con ojos abiertos.  
-Emm.. no, si será mejor que te lo expliqué desde el principio.

Los dos volvieron a sentarse, Sonic le contaba a Leaf con muchos detalles como un día un científico loco llamado Robotnik había atacado su hogar, convirtiendo en robots a animales indefensos y como el se había convertido en un héroe derrotándolo, desde entonces cada vez que Eggman (Sonic le explico el porque del apodo) planeaba un nuevo plan, el lo hacia fracasar y e incluso le parecía divertido enfrentarse una y otra vez, a Sonic desde luego no le gustaría que desapareciese porque se acabaría la diversión.

-¡Vaya asi que eres todo un héroe!.- Leaf dijo impresionada.-Bueno solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, la verdad es que casi siempre que salvo al mundo parece un juego entre Eggman y yo.  
- ¿Pero y no tienes familia?- Pregunto Leaf ahora que Sonic estaba contento.  
Sonic dejo de hacer su pose y bajo la cabeza de nuevo como antes lo había echo, se notaba tristeza en su rostro.  
-No tengo padres si te refieres a eso... -Sonic dijo cabizbajo.  
-Lo siento...- Dijo ella disculpándose.  
-No lo sientas porque la verdad es que si tengo familia.- Sonic levanto de nuevo su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó sorprendida la eriza -Una familia no hace falta tenerla desde que naces, cualquiera puede crear su propia familia.  
-¿Entonces tienes familia ahora?- Pregunto de nuevo curiosa.  
-¡Claro!; mira esto.- Sonic sacó una foto y se la pasó. -¿Quién es este joven zorro de dos.. si dos colas?- Leaf quedo perpleja al verlo.  
-Es Tails, bueno se llama Miles Prower pero yo le llamo Tails, el tampoco tiene padres y cuando lo encontré decidí que sería bueno tener un hermano pequeño, es muy inteligente, la verdad es que me siento orgulloso de cómo ha madurado durante estos años, antes era un crío pero ahora sabe cuidar muy bien de sí mismo.- Sonic le comento entusiasmado -¿Y dónde esta ahora?  
-Probablemente, en su taller¡se pasa todo el día inventando cosas!  
-Debe ser buen chico. -Respondió ella -Sí, pero aún no hemos acabado, toma.- Sonic le pasó otra fotografía.  
-¿Y quién es este con cara de pocos amigos?- Leaf señalo con el dedo sobre la fotografía a un equidna rojo.  
-Knuckles; ¡es un cabeza de chorlito!; no la verdad es que también es un buen amigo, es algo ingenuo, se pasa toda la vida cuidando de su Master Emerald; ¡le va la vida en ello!; pero siempre echa una mano cuando se le necesita; ¡es el mejor equidna que he conocido!  
-Que interesante, seguro que un héroe como tú, tendrá muchas novias.- Dijo Leaf riendo.  
-¿Yo?; Nah, no tengo ninguna, aunque hay cierta eriza que cree que soy su novio..- respondió Sonic.  
-¿Si?; ¿Quién es?- Leaf sentía curiosidad por saberlo.  
-Ella.- Sonic le pasó otra fotografía.  
-Sí que es bonita esta novia tuya.  
-¡Eh; Amy no es mi novia!; tan solo es una amiga.- Sonic refunfuño.  
-Así que se llama Amy.- afirmo ella.  
-Se llama Amy Rose, y donde quiera que vaya ella siempre esta siguiéndome a cualquier parte, es muy pesada tenerla todo el rato abrazada a ti, es buena chica pero muy impulsiva en todo lo que se refiere a mí, y espero que no se haya metido en líos de nuevo y si lo hace sabe defenderse, me gustaría saber de donde saca su dichoso martillo..- Sonic dijo pensativo.  
-Vaya pues desde luego si que has sabido crearte una familia, me gustaría conocerlos algún día.  
-Claro cuando quieras ¡no habrá problema en presentártelos!- Sonic exclamó complacido y ella sonrió.- ¿Por cierto, vives tu sola aquí?  
-Sí, desde hace varios años.- respondió la eriza.  
-¿No tienes padres?- Sonic pregunto preocupado.  
-Tengo, pero viven en la ciudad, y yo... ¡no aguantó ese ritmo de vida!- Leaf respondió levantándose.  
-Así que te viniste aquí a vivir, no me extraña, este es el sitio más tranquilo que he visto en mi vida y te aseguro que he viajado mucho. -Exclamo Sonic - Sí, pero no me vine a vivir aquí, yo nací aquí, mis padres son los que se fueron y yo quise quedarme, siempre he vivido rodeada de la naturaleza y no quería que eso cambiase.- exclamó Leaf -¿ Y no te gustaría visitar otros sitios?- preguntó Sonic.  
-Solo fui una vez a la ciudad y no me gusto... demasiado humo y ruido.- contesto Leaf.  
-La verdad es que tienes razón, yo incluso a veces me canso y necesito un poco de paz.- Sonic afirmó.- Pero supongo que no podría aguantar aquí mucho tiempo; ¡me moriría de aburrimiento!  
-¡Oye!; ¡aquí no creas que no hay diversión hay muchas cosas por hacer!.- Leaf corrigió enojada cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Sí?; pues hagamos una apuesta.-Extendió el su mano.  
-¿Una apuesta?- Preguntó confusa Leaf.  
-Exacto, verás si logras que me divierta aquí, te daré la razón en que este sitio no es tan muermo como pienso, pero si no..-Sonic descontinuó su frase pensando que responder rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿Si no qué?.- pregunto Leaf esperando la respuesta.  
-Que te parece.. ¿venir un día conmigo a la capital?- Pregunto el erizo.  
-Hum, otro día en la ciudad.. si no supiese que voy a ganar no lo aceptaría, pero como tengo la corazonada; ¡Trato Hecho!- Leaf estrechó su mano con la de Sonic.  
-Pues mañana empezaremos, así que tendrás tiempo para preparar tus planes de diversión.- dijo Sonic burlonamente.  
-Entonces será mejor que descanses; veremos mañana si eres tan héroe como dices ser.- Contesto ella en plan de desafío.

Leaf dirigió a Sonic hacía su habitación, era la de invitados y tan solo tenía un cama en ella, y una ventana que da al claro del bosque. Sonic se acostó en ella no si antes fanfarronear sobre la apuesta de mañana, La eriza verde fue a su habitación también pensando en la apuesta, los dos ahora solo tenían en eso en mente y cerraron los ojos pensando en ello, Sonic estaba seguro de que iba a ganar pero estar aquí un día más no le vendría mal, mientras Leaf también se sentía segura pero pensaba que le gustaría ir otra vez a la ciudad, solo fue una vez y no le gustó pero podía darle una segunda oportunidad. Los dos quedaron dormidos enseguida para tener energías suficientes y demostrar al otro quien lleva razón.

**Región Montañosa; 9:00 PM**

Shadow había vuelto al último lugar donde había estado con el robot de la serie E-123, Omega, tras la derrota del Metal Overlord, Shadow y Omega habían estado con Metal Sonic en una cueva perforada en las montañas, el robot insistía en repararlo pero a Shadow le parecía una mala idea y por eso se separaron, pero ahora que necesitaba encontrar a Sonic y ya que los robots de Eggman estaban diseñados para atraparle, le pareció bueno idea visitarle para saber donde se encontraba.

Shadow se aventuró en la cueva y recordó que Omega había instalado unas luces artificiales dentro de ella pero ahora todo esta apagado, siguió andando hasta que su pie tocó algo metálico.

-¿Huh?.- Se agacho para ver que era y dos luces rojas se encendieron desde el suelo sorprendiéndole, pero pronto vio que se trataba de Omega que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Omega?.- Se acerco a él Shadow y gracias a la iluminación que proporcionaban los ojos del robot, pudo comprar que a Omega le faltaban todas las piezas de cintura para abajo, estaba sin piernas.  
-Sha...Shadow... Metal Sonic...- Omega intentaba decir algo pero su voz robótica era muy débil y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se apagaron quedando sin energía.

Shadow pensó que algo terrible había pasado y necesitaba que Omega le contase la información, así que sacando una Chaos Emerald de color verde, cogió a Omega y gritando "Chaos Control" desapareciendo los dos de allí y produciendo un resplandor que se vio desde la entrada de la cueva.


End file.
